


A Christmas Promise

by wizzardess



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzardess/pseuds/wizzardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone for the first time in weeks, Bill makes a promise to his brother, and seals it with a little more than a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Promise

“Shh...listen,” Bill whispered, situating himself between Tom’s legs. Tom laughed as his brother squirmed, trying to get comfortable. “Shut up and listen.” Bill demanded. Tom’s fingers danced over Bill’s arms, raising the hairs with goosebumps. 

“What am I listening to?” He asked quietly. The room was dark, the only light coming from the glow of the hearth in front of them, and the blinking tree across the room, painting their faces in pal hues.

“The fire.” Tom slid down in the couch cushions, body molding to the back of Bill’s. He pressed a kiss to the back of Bill’s neck.

“What sound is it making?” Tom whispered, the darkness pressing in around them. 

“It’s crackling.” Bill smiled. He picked Tom’s hand up from its position on his arm and locked their fingers together, Tom nodding behind him.

Bill was mesmerized by the fire; the orange, gold, and red flames licked at the glass guard. He was peaceful. It was a rare moment they were sharing, just the twins. No one else; no band mates, friends, parents, _fans_. Just them, _alone_ , in each other’s company. He brought Tom’s fingers to his lips, kissing the calloused pads. “Tell me a story,” he requested, dropping the hand and wrapping himself more securely in Tom’s arms. He shivered, not from cold, although that was there, but from the way Tom’s breath was tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

“Are you cold?” Tom questioned, already reaching for the fleece blanket that was kept on the back of the couch. Bill nodded, sending the scent of his freshly washed hair into Tom’s nose. Tom pulled the blanket over them, making sure to tuck the sides in around them both. He was a bit chilled, too. 

“Tell me a story, Tom,” Bill said with more force to his words as they settled back into their position. Tom hesitated, fingers combing through Bill’s hair, the only sound filling the room coming from the fire’s crackle. “Please?”

Tom licked his lips, fingers braiding a small portion of Bill’s hair. “What kind of story?”

“Anything,” Bill reclined against Tom, body heavy on his chest. He didn’t mind, though, because it felt _normal_. When they weren’t curled around each other he felt cold, distant, _cut off_. He hated the feeling of _loss_ without his twin nearby. 

Tom thought of various bedtime stories they were told when they were younger, none appealing to him, while his fingers massaged Bill’s head, causing an almost purr of contentment to rumble through his chest. Several things came to mind as ideas for possibly making up a story, but he shook his head tossing the ideas away. He wasn’t good at making up stories for Bill. He bit at the ring on his lip and slumped lower against his brother, chin resting on Bill’s shoulder and began. “Okay...”

“Is it a happy story?” Bill asked before anything else was said. Tom smiled, despite being interrupted, Bill was always so animated.

“Shh,” Tom held a finger to Bill’s lips and continued, “I remember when we were seven. It was about a week before Christmas, you’d gotten sick,” he whispered the story into the air, his words sinking directly into Bill’s ear.

“I remember, I felt horrible.” Tom kissed Bill’s shoulder.

“Yeah, mom didn’t know you had pneumonia until Christmas Eve. She didn’t want to take you to the doctor; I was so mad at her for that.” Tom’s arms tightened around Bill’s torso, pulling him flush against his chest.

“Remember how I..” Tom put another finger to his lips, hushing him.

“I’m telling the story.” Tom folded his hands over Bill’s tummy. Bill smiled, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “It started just with you getting sick every time you would eat. I told mom, then, that I was sure something was wrong with you. She told me I worried too much and you’d be fine; you just had a cold, she said.” Bill squirmed, cold. Tom wrapped his legs around Bill’s, snuggling closer.

“You got to miss school, but I still had to go. That day I got sent to see the principal at least five times. I refused to do any of my work. I just wanted to go home, to you.” Tom pressed his lips to the side of Bill’s neck. Bill sighed.

“After that, you just got worse. Mom said it was the flu. She wouldn’t believe me that it was anything else. I felt everything you did, only I was still perfectly healthy. If _I_ felt like I was dying, I knew you had to be a million times worse.”

Bill shook his head. “It wasn’t so bad. I just hated throwing up, and I was so cold.” He squeezed his fingers around Tom’s. 

“Still.” Tom slid his hands lower on Bill’s stomach, consequentially sliding Bill’s with them. He played with the hem of the thick threads of the pully he was wearing. “By the next night you were delusional and had a fever so high. I didn’t know what to do, mom wouldn’t listen to me, and you were throwing up _everything_. I kept trying to give you water, but it’d come back up, immediately.” Tom traced patterns in the fuzzy material.

Tom dropped his forehead to his brother’s shoulder, breathing in the clean scent of fresh laundry and newly cleansed Bill. “When your fever finally got so high you couldn’t even move, mom took you to the doctor. They gave you ice baths and tried to make you drink tea. I thought--” his voice cracked, “--I thought you were going to die. They wouldn’t let me into your room, anymore, after I saw them stick you with needles five times.” He clutched the other boy tighter to him, feeling him. 

“Tom...” Tom pressed his hand against Bill’s mouth. He’d never revealed any of these emotions to Bill about the time he’d been sick. He finally wanted to rid himself of the fear and pain he’d been holding onto for years.

“They couldn’t get the IV into you because you were so dehydrated from the fever and puking so much. Once I started freaking out in the room the doctor forced the nurse to take me into the hall. I screamed at her and bit her, but she wouldn’t let me back in. Mom got to stay in the room, she agreed that I should leave and let them carry me out.” He swallowed, tears forming in his eyes.

“But...”

“Hush, Bill, let me finish,” Tom whispered, lips on Bill’s ear. “After an hour of them poking you, making you scream from ice baths, and spilling tea all over you, I was able to go back in to see you. You were so pale, Bill, _so_ pale. I thought I was going to lose you, you didn’t move when I touched your hand. I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do.” He sniffed, nose pressing against Bill’s neck. He let the tears fall, releasing the poison of that traumatic time. The tears landed wetly on his brother’s neck, rolling under his sweater.

Bill twisted in his arms, coming up on his knees between Tom’s legs. “Tomi...” Silent tears were making tracks down Tom’s cheeks. Bill had no idea Tom had held _this much_ inside him. He didn’t know it had been so rough on his twin. Tom had never gotten sick like Bill had. He had no clue how it must have felt, although, feeling his twin’s emotions right then, he had an inkling. He thumbed away the tears, “Tomi, I will never ever leave you. I swear!” He scooted closer to Tom, widening his legs. 

“You can’t promise that, Bill.” Tom wiped at his eyes. Bill nodded in front of him.

“Yes I can,” started Bill, cupping Tom’s face, and making sure they held eye contact. “Even if I died--” Tom flinched, trying to look away. He didn’t want to even contemplate the _possibility_ of his other half leaving him. Bill gripped his chin harder, forcing him to remain looking into an almost identical face. “I mean it, If I died, I would come back and stay with you until you died. Then, we’d be back together.”

Tom regarded his brother with skepticism. He believed in ghosts, but he also knew that if Bill were to die first he’d be slicing a vein, swallowing a bottle of pills, or driving into traffic as soon as he found out. “Bill...” A firm kiss silenced whatever argument he had. Bill crowded into him, long limbs encasing his body snugly. The kiss deepened, tongues tasting one another. Bill’s hands gripped the back of Tom’s neck, holding them together. 

Bill kissed the side of Tom’s mouth, licked his jaw line and further down onto the side of his neck. He sucked, using teeth. Arms wound tighter across his back, pulling his hips forward and down. Hands grabbed at his ass, lifting, then dumping him onto his back. Tom aligned their bodies on the couch, hips grinding into Bill’s under him. “If you ever leave me, I’ll be right behind you,” Tom whispered, tugging Bill’s ear between his teeth.

“You can’t!” Bill pushed at Tom’s chest. “No, Tom, you have to swear. You can’t kill yourself if I die first. We’d never be together again. It’d be our punishment, please, promise me?” A look for panic crossed his face as he pleaded for his brother to promise he wouldn’t commit suicide. Tom looked at the face that was so much like his own. How would he be able to live without seeing this creature beneath him every day? His tongue wet his lips and he nodded his promise. 

“I swear, for you, Bill.” Nuzzling against Bill’s neck, Tom kept a hand on his brother’s hip, pushing against him. Bill’s hands framed Tom’s face and pulled him back into view. Their mouths joined, tongues and passion crashing into each other. Bill held onto Tom’s arms and pushed, rolling them off the couch and onto the plush carpet on the floor. “Bill, damn it.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bill covered Tom’s lips in another heated kiss, hands roaming up and down his body, straddling his lower half. Tom reached for Bill’s pully, yanking it up, and off Bill’s body. “Not so rough! That was expen--” Tom cut him off, forcing their mouths back together.

Tom played up Bill’s sides, under his thin t-shirt. The fabric raised as his hands went higher, until he was pulling another piece of clothing over Bill’s head. Bill’s hair was a mess, he pushed at it in agitation. He unbuckled Tom’s jeans, pulling them down his hips, his underwear going along for the ride, quickly, without Tom realizing he was being stripped until cold air was hitting his more delicate areas. “Bill!”

Bill grinned maliciously at him. Tom covered his dignity with his baggy shirt, trying to maintain a sense of self. Bill usually wasn’t this dominant; Tom was surprised. Bill crawled over him, and Tom could only stare as their mouths met again, but this time instead of kissing, Bill bit Tom’s lip, pulling it between teeth. Tom released his shirt and clawed at Bill’s sides, fingers digging into ribs.

Bill pulled back, slithered backwards along Tom’s body, and still, Tom could only stare. A grin dominated his lips as he lifted the shirt, exposing his brother’s hardened shaft. His eyes glanced down to admire his prize, lingered for only a second, then raised to stay locked with Tom’s. Manicured nails closed around the member, moist pink lips kissed the tip. Tom’s breath left his body in a sigh; he bit down on his lower lip, head dropping backwards with a thud to the fuzzy carpet.

Bill let his tongue peak past his lips, gingerly licking the slit. He fisted the bottom of the shaft and closed his mouth around the top, swirling his tongue around generously. Tom’s hips lifted and Bill forced them back to the black rug. Holding Tom’s dick steady, he dropped his mouth down, fast, the tip hitting the back of his throat, causing Tom to vocalize a moan. Bill sucked back up, cheeks hollowing around his brother. Goosebumps broke out all over Tom’s body, and he shivered.

Bill sat up, lazily stroking up and down the wet shaft. “I want to fuck you.” Tom propped himself up on his elbows, entranced at Bill’s hand moving up and down on him. Bill kept his hand going a steady pace on his brother and leaned over him, kissing his lips lightly. Tom nodded. “Good,” Bill smirked, resuming his position of crouching between Tom’s legs. 

He lowered his face to nuzzle against Tom’s thigh. He kissed the skin there and moved inward, nose dragging across Tom’s body. A kiss landed on the smooth skin of Tom’s hipbone, the flesh where leg met hip, nipped. His mouth kept moving in, and lower. Pushing Tom’s legs apart, Bill went lower still, pressing his face into musky darkness. “Bill, what are you...” 

Tom trailed off as he felt his entrance licked. He’d never felt this particular pleasure before. It always made him uncomfortable to think of _anyone_ , especially _Bill_ , sticking their tongue inside him. He had no qualms doing it for, and to, Bill, but he just never allowed it to be reciprocated. Now, he wondered why he wouldn’t have wanted this.

Bill spread him open, lapping at the thin skin. His hand reached around, finding Tom’s cock, pumping up and down as he ate at Tom’s body. Tom was twisting on the floor, sensation tingled all through him. Hips moved up and down in rhythm with the hand fisting him, and the tongue delving deeper inside him. 

Bill mouthed two fingers covering them in spit. He continued touching Tom and inserted a digit, causing a breathy gasp to cut through the darkness and overpower the fire’s crackle. Bill glanced up, seeing his brother sweating, shirt clinging to him, flopping around. He pulled his finger out and pushed two in, licking Tom’s hole at the same time. Bill let saliva drip from his mouth as he fingered him, slicking the entrance, helping Tom loosen. 

Tom was panting, release was creeping at the edges of his sanity. He was on the verge, staring into the abyss, when suddenly the overwhelming sensations were gone. The sound of Bill’s belt buckle, his zipper sliding down, caused an anticipatory grin from Tom. Bill kicked at his jeans, shucking them off and across the floor. “Take your shirt off, Tom.” Tom quickly complied, pulling the fabric over his head, braids slapping back down against bare skin.

Crawling back over his brother, Bill licked his hand, spat in his palm, and brought his semi to full attention. Tom’s legs spread, and Bill’s hips dipped between them, rubbing at his backside. He bent down, covering Tom’s mouth with his own, tongues sliding together wetly. Bill aligned with Tom’s entrance, nudging.

Even though he didn’t bottom very often, Tom still opened for Bill with no hesitation. Only a slight burn marred the perfect joining of their bodies. Tom lifted, Bill lowered, both breathing through the other’s mouth. Body sinking deeper into his brother, Bill sighed, the sigh getting lost in his twin’s mouth. 

He inched back, pressing forward again almost immediately. Tom’s fingers combed through Bill’s hair, tugging lightly. He wrapped his legs around Bill and lifted his hips, meeting the slow, shallow thrusts. “Harder,” he whispered, lips moving against Bill’s jaw.

Bill pulled out and sunk back in, putting all of his weight on his hands, next to Tom’s sides. He pushed in deeper, harder, _faster_. Tom bent at the neck, mouthing a nipple that was hovering in front of his vision. Bill moaned, tiny pricks spiking throughout his entire body. 

The floor was cold against his back, even through the thick fur of the rug. Tom shivered, more gooseflesh appearing and causing the hair all over his body to stand on end. Staring at the fire, watching the flames dance behind the glass, Tom felt the fear and anxiety of losing his soul mate dissipate. With their merged bodies, Bill filling him so completely, he knew that he’d be able to keep his promise, as long as Bill wasn’t taken too suddenly. He prayed that if one of them had to die, the other would die at the same moment. 

He held Bill’s back as he moved in and out of him. Tom gripped his skin tight, fingers leaving white imprints, and brought him down so their chests slid together in their mixed sweat. He laid a kiss on the corner of Bill’s mouth. “I’m close,” he whispered, staring at Bill’s face. 

Bill moved his hips faster, pounding into the boy under him. He slipped a hand between them and fisted Tom, stroking him in time with their matching thrusts. Bill felt Tom tense around him half a second before his mouth was harshly covered by his brother’s and sticky warmness coated their stomachs. He panted hot breath into Tom’s mouth, letting go inside him, filling him with seed. Bill forced a hand under Tom’s back and held him, rotating his hips slowly a couple more times. 

“Never leave me.” Tom’s voice wavered only a little bit as he made his request. Fingers twisted in Bill’s hair, legs locked at his waist, he forced stillness from his twin. Bill stopped moving, still embedded inside his twin, the sticky mess between them cooling on their heated flesh. He held Tom against him, and in return, allowed himself to be held against Tom.

“Never.” Bill’s mouth fell onto Tom’s as his softness slipped from him. They stayed hugging, petting, kissing, caressing, _loving_ each other in front of the fire for hours. They remained connected, under their favourite blanket until the fire was nothing more than orange tinted ash, leaving the only light in the room the soft twinkling of their Christmas tree.


End file.
